tales_of_nastoniafandomcom-20200213-history
Theobolt of Rhywáin
Theobolt of Rhywáin also known as Knight of Nastonia or True King of Nastonia. Birth Theobolt was born in the year 45DD which means during the Devastation period in the city of Pwywhal. His father Theodore was a knight of the Forgotten Cross. His mother is unknown and rumors say that Theobolt might have been a bastard. Theodore died in the Battle of Dhymhain when Theobolt was 12 years old. Early Age Theobolt was from a house of some what nobility. They owned a manor inside the city walls and hence Theobolt got good education. Theobolt also was forced to learn how to fight due to his military heritage. Theobolt had only handfull of friends which they all died when the city caught a serious fire. Theobolt became smart and a very dangerous fighter when he grew up. Dynasty His Father like said was a Knight of the Forgotten Cross. His mother is unknown and his Grandfather was a general in the Forgotten Cross order. His dynasty did exist before the Devastation began although only very little is known about that time. Story Begins Theobolt when he turned Ten years old he joined the Forgotten Cross Order. He became a pupil. Soon a Squire of an Knight titled the Giant of Pwywhal. He was a man named Sir Hewsley Juckleberry Jr. Hewsley was one of the few knights who managed to kill demons by himself. So Theobolt got good advice from him and as soon as he turned 20 years old he was knighted. Theobolts first expedition went smoothly. And they kept going like that. It was when the Long Battle of Rimwald was lost after eight years of battle did things start to go badly. The Siege After the loss at Rimwald the eyes of war were turned to Pwywhal. The city next in line. The Beasts started to siege and attack the city. Theobolt was commanding an small unit of 15 Soldiers during the siege. They made little expeditions out of the city to go hunt and find help. They once found a battered Knight army. They asked their help but none was given. After four months of siege the assault came. It was one of the deadliest assaults in the Devastation period. Theobolt lost all of his men in the assault. But Theobolt managed to defeat two demons and nine beasts. Undead are not counted as they are in hundreds of casualties. After The Siege After the siege Theobolt headed to find any other city. Days passed and he found an peculiar undead which he named Bombi. Bombi was peculiar because it new how to speak. And it told Theobolt it can bite any undead person and it will come back to the living, but with the cost of its own life. Theobolt thought this was ridiculous, but Bombi managed to persuade Theobolt to take him with him. The Knight of Nastonia Theobolt during his wandering with Bombi killed many beasts and even four demons. Theobolt started to gather a following. He had other Knights of the Cross and many civilians following him as a demi-god. It suited him very well. He didn't mind being worshiped so he didn't put a stop into that. Theobolt at one point managed to take over a city, and then another one. Until he had so many cities he could build an kingdom out of it. And he did. He just didn't wan't to be the one ruling it. He wanted to fade away as the Demi-god who united the peoples of the old world and built them a new one. Soon Theobolt became legend, a myth and then even to some a god. Heirs Theobolt although wanted to fade away, did have a son and two daughters. His wife or mistress was never known and so forgotten. But his son Fáun and daughters Céu and Clídna are the heirs of Theobolt. They were raised by an trusted friend of Theobolt. A man left with no name... Category:Mythology